A Sensei's Secret
by purpleninjaGO
Summary: He wasn't just Wu's first student... With Morro's surprising return into his life, Sensei Wu finally tells someone the most shameful and regretted mistake he has made. The reason he took in Morro in the first place. It wasn't a random act of kindness...


**HI! So this is the first thing I'm posting on my FanFiction page, don't be a hater.**

 **This is a little something I thought of after seeing how Sensei Wu randomly took in a strange child he'd never met before, and before he even knew Morro had elemental powers.**

 **Head cannon: Morro was Wu's secret child he had conceived with the original master of wind, being Morro's mother.**

 **P.S. SPOILERS BRO! And also the names I have for the first elemental masters are not cannon in the show. I looked up names that meant their elements. The master of fire's name and master of water's name, Kai and Nya's parents, are both Hawaiian names for fire and water since Kai's name is actually a Hawaiian name having to do with water (BIG hint that one of his parents was master of water!).**

 **The master of wind's name is also just my own invention. Don't take them super seriously.**

* * *

 _He wasn't just Wu's first student. There's a reason he took in Morro._

* * *

"He wasn't just your student."

Wu doesn't look back at her. He can't face her. Not her or the truth.

"Wu."

"Are you asking me?"

"I'm telling you."

Misako's voice doesn't waver, doesn't crack or falter.

Wu sighs. Gives up.

"How did you know?"

"I could have believed you not knowing who Morro was… had he not been _born_ with a streak of green in his hair."

That was a flaw in his story. But it had been so small, and very few would know of the original master of air's appearance.

He finally turns.

Her face doesn't look angry, though annoyed is close, and her posture isn't tense.

She approaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Not judging. Not pity. Just a comforting presence to share his secret with in the privacy of the now empty tea shop.

"Tell me Wu. A secret between us."

He sighs.

He can't keep it to himself anymore anyhow.

"Makani… she had never told me… that she… that we…"

"That she gave birth to your son?"

Strained silence.

"Yes."

Wu can't stop the shivers of anger, sorrow, and regret that run through his body.

"Makani," Misako whispers "the original master of wind. I knew there had been _something_ between you two. But I never thought, before hearing you speak of Morro, that it would have resulted in a… child."

"I know it was taboo," Wu has an edge in his voice now. Almost a warning for Misako to be silent about the relationship he shared in secret with the Lady of the Winds.

She had been older, nearly eight years his senior, but she had barely looked it. She had aged well, slowly and gracefully. Her long black hair had trailed down to her hips, free and silky in the wind. All but the two long, vibrant green bangs that she would casually drape in front of her shoulders. He can still see her ruby lips, and those dazzling, shiny grey eyes.

He can remember the way her bangs framed her face and chest perfectly. The smooth feel of her skin against his own. Her lips, her kiss, her breathe smelling of frozen mint and her hair of green apples.

It had not been on purpose. Neither one had meant for it to happen. But after the first time it happened, they kept slipping up and "agreeing" afterwards _'never again'_.

But _'never'_ had never meant _'never'_.

She had been an ally, a friend, a distraction from Misako, a partner in battle… so many things she had been to him.

But they both had the same obstacle standing in the way of this fantasy of a happily ever after. Neither could say, without doubt, that they loved the other. They had been obsessed with other people.

For Wu it was Misako, the woman whom his brother loved.

And for Makani it was Keahi, the original master of fire. Kai and Nya's father. But she had been in the same position as Wu. Keahi had fallen in love with the original master of water, Lana. Kai and Nya's mother. She hadn't meant for it to happen, that's what she told Wu, but she was attracted to the flames. Fire feeds off the air, growing larger and stronger.

She had let it be though. Lana was not just a fellow elemental master, she had been Makani's close friend. The two had discovered their powers together, learned to control them together, and they would refer to one another as 'sister' in public freely. If Keahi chose Lana, Makani would not stand in her way of happiness.

Wu had sympathized with her. He too knew how it felt to lose one you believed you loved to another you are so close to.

And that was how it had begun.

Not love, or a tearful romantic confession, or what people would assume from the ever so perfect Sensei Wu, with all his manners and proper gentlemanly behavior. They were each other's escape from reality, if only for a short while. Forgetting their heartbreak for the fantasy of love.

It was never supposed to evolve into what it had. It never should have resulted in a child.

But it had.

"We never meant for it to happen. It was our escape," Wu sighed, depressed.

"But Morro was no escape for her I suppose?"

Wu shook his head.

"No. No, Makani did not abandon him. She had passed away while he was still young, and he said he barely remembered her," Wu turned back around, facing away from her "and he never knew his… father."

Misako shook her head, resting her hand on her forehead to rub her temples.

She had dreaded this day, for so long. But Morro is no longer missing, dead, he's a spirit from the cursed realm and her son's life is now in danger because of him.

"Wu… you never told him?"

"No."

Of course. Things probably would have played out differently had Morro known the truth.

"When did you first know he was yours? How did you know Makani had not been with another man after she left?"

"I had my suspicions. A part of me… had wished I was utterly mistaken. But… another side… it craved for it to be true. For this child to be mine, my son. And when Morro was able to tell me his age. It was too perfect to be a coincidence. His birth was almost exactly nine months after Makani had left. And… that had been the time frame of the last time we had been… intimately involved."

"So you knew instantly he was Makani's son."

Wu nodded, still not looking at her. Remaining silent.

"And when he showed his powers you couldn't deny it."

Another silent nod.

"But you've never told a soul the truth?"

This time there was no response. Wu did nothing but stood still, breathing. Oh the truth. It has haunted him all these years.

"Never," he whispered. "But every day it has haunted me."

He turned back around. Now Misako could see his face, and it looked depressed. His eyes, glistening from wet tears building up.

"I let my son die, Misako. This is my fault. _I'm_ the one who assumed he'd be the green ninja, all because of my own selfish pride. I wanted him to be the green ninja, he was my son. I wanted nothing else but everything for him. _I'm_ the one who fed his ego until it was too large for him to support. I let him believe himself to be invulnerable, unbeatable. _I'm_ the one who let him walk out those _doors_!"

Misako was a bit taken back at Wu's fury behind that last word.

"I let _my son_ walk out those _doors_ , saying he would prove me _wrong_ , prove to me he was _worthy_!"

Wu cried, tears running down his wrinkled cheeks as he continued. He dropped to his knees, fists pressed to the cold, hard floor.

"He didn't need to prove _anything_! I would have been proud of him no matter _what_ he did or _how_ strong he was! He didn't need to be worthy! He was already worth everything to me!"

He yelled, growling, and slammed a fist to the ground. The stone under his hand gained running hairline cracks from the impact. Around his fist slowly leaked red.

"I let him walk away, Misako," he whispered.

Misako got down on her knees, pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around Wu's bleeding fist before resting it in her lap. Gently stroking his hand as to not hurt him further, she let him finish venting his grief.

"I killed my son," he whispered.

Wu all but collapsed into his friends understanding embrace. Her free hand went around his back, stroking it calmly as she let Wu cry silent tears into her shoulder.

The old man finally let go of all the grief and anger and depression he's held in all these years. Losing the girl he loved, losing his lover, losing his son, losing his brother. All the lose piled on top of its self and created a damn he held in until it finally cracked. Flooding his senses and making him break down. At least this was private.

"This… is my fault." Wu whispered after he calmed down enough to speak.

Misako stroked his back three time slowly, then rubbed the back of his head.

"No Wu," she whispered back "this is not your fault."

Wu removed his face from her shoulder, looking at Misako.

"Yes, you have made mistakes, but Morro chose his path. Just as we have chosen ours." She continued, tipping Wu's hat back into its proper position with a finger. "We cannot dwell on our mistakes Wu. That luxury is not ours right now. You can never change the past."

Misako offered him her hand.

Wu accepted, and together they rose to their feet.

"But the future is ours to decide."

She gave him smile, a comforting, genuine smile. And Wu found it impossible not to return it.

"Thank you Misako."

She nodded to him. Leading him to the back room to get some cleaning supplies and tools to fix the blood and cracks in the floor.

She was right. Wu knew this.

But it will still be hard when he has inevitably face his son.

* * *

 **OMG! I hope you liked this! I just woke up randomly at like 2 am and couldn't sleep until I had at least a paragraph of this down. That was one hell of a night!**

 **BTW: If you want another one-shot with Morro as Wu's son please tell me in the comments because I still have other ideas and I want to know if people want to see/read them.**

 **-purpleninjaGO**


End file.
